


Honor thy father

by LadyHorizon94



Series: To Spoil A Child [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Badster, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Dadster, M/M, Sans - Freeform, Underfell, Violence, Violence towards children, W.D Gaster - Freeform, WARNINGS!, grillby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHorizon94/pseuds/LadyHorizon94
Summary: “So… I assume are the one who has been distracting my son. Made him… disobedient,” the man’s voice is cold with a freezing echo highlighting it. The echo flowers around them are repeating that sentence over and over, making it even more creepy.
Underfell AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea as soon as I wrote To Spare A Rod but didn't have time to write it until now. Sans and Grillby are childhood friends here and UF!Gaster is a meanie D:

Grillby doesn’t like fear. He hates the feeling of helplessness and being cornered. Which is why he covers those feelings with anger. He’s like an angry cat which hisses and puffs its’ fur to enemies. He lets his flames to grow and consume the air around him. It’s not impressive, not when he’s just a child but it’s at least something and it works to lesser monsters. 

 

Now, the child tries so hard not to fear as normal. He tries to stand tall, tries to make his flame grow –

 

-But there’s too much misty water in the air, making his flames smaller than they actually are. The boy could kick himself. Why did he had to come to waterfall to practice and hide from his parents?! Yeah, he knows, it’s the place they wouldn’t look for him but now the whole idea seems stupid. He should have asked Sans if they could move their secret base and meet somewhere else.

 

It’s too late now. Sans is there, right in front him, but he’s shaking and it looks like he’s on the verge of hyperventilating. It’s upsetting to see him like this. It’s always awkward when the small skeleton is about to cry. Grillby usually just shakes him lightly or rolls his eyes and tells a dark joke with a big grin on his face. (And usually it works, Sans starts to laugh right away.)

 

But there’s nothing the little flame can do for his friend now and it makes his soul shiver with fear. Stars… that cursed feeling creeps trough his flames making him freeze inside out. It glues his feet to the ground and screams to him. The boy doesn’t want to feel like this. He doesn’t want to be a coward –

 

The fear has won though and it makes the small monster  _sick._ All he can do is stare at Sans, who is being held by his arm. A hand is squeezing him and it looks so  **painful.**

 

Oh stars, Grillby doesn’t want to care, he really doesn’t. He truly tried to chase that squirt away when they first met but Sans was always there. Always amazed by his magic and his flames. And soon they were playing and practicing with each other. It was so weird since his parents have told Grillby many times that no-one has really friends in the Underground… 

 

He doesn’t want to care but he  _does._ Sans is in pain and he wants to help but the man holding the small skeleton is staring at him with those dark, empty eye-sockets calculating him… inspecting him...

 

The boy has known for a long time that Sans’ family is abusive – many of the families down here are – but he never imagined it would be  _The Royal Scientist_ who played this sick role. Now Grillby knows why Sans refused to run away even though the flame monster insisted it – after all he had managed to do it too. 

 

And now, W.D Gaster, the most powerful man in this place right after Asgore, is staring at Grillby as if the child was nothing. He makes the flame monster feel insignificant.

 

“So… I assume are the one who has been distracting my son. Made him… disobedient,” the man’s voice is cold with a freezing echo highlighting it. The echo flowers around them are repeating that sentence over and over, making it even more creepy.

 

Grillby doesn’t say anything. He’s usually snappy and full of venomous comments spat right on others' faces but this time...

 

This is different. This isn't some stupid, thick-headed guard or some other kid.

 

“Well?” The scientist asks, waiting for an answer. He steps forward and every inch of his body language is telling Grillby the story of absolute power and control. Darkness in the Gaster's eye-sockets seems an endless pit, almost like a some sort of void sucking everything in.

 

“Dad... He... I won't go out anymore, I-I promise... A-and... me and Grillby aren't actually friends you see... I-I'm more of a tag-along...” Sans's voice is escaping his mouth as an quick, silent muttering, almost impossible to understand.

 

Gaster stills and turn to look at his son and only a slight twitch tells the fire monster that this nightmare of a man is _enraged._ As his dark gaze locks into Sans. (Now would be perfect time to run but Grillby just _can't)_

 

“Shut your mouth, Sans,” The tall man says smoothly. An extra hand materializes on air and before Grillby can even do anything, it grabs the small skeleton by the neck and _squeezes._ Gaster let's his son go and soon the small child is hanging on the air. It... looks so twisted. Sans looks almost like a doll.

 

When the hand starts to bend Sans' neck so it looks like it's about to snap, Grillby finally acts. (Why is he so goddamn slow?! He should have reacted by now! Everything is so surreal and absurd and Grillby can't still register anything he sees.)

 

The boy feels his flames burst and dancing hotter than ever reacting to his anger. Yes... Perhaps... Sans was a tag-along at _first._ But _he_ was the first one who looked Grillby with sincere admiration after the flame monster had shown the skeleton his own magic. _Sans_ was the one who made him laugh at those stupid fart jokes. _Sans_ taught him the actual meaning of crystals on the ceiling and what the stars actually were. _Sans_ was the one to whom Grillby gave that stupid, glowing echo-flower thingy with blushed cheeks.

 

_Sans was his best friend._ _**Only** _ _friend._

 

Two conjured fireballs materializes in flame boy's hands as he throws them rage pulsing through his body. They are small and pitiful, nothing impressive. Not in this place.

 

But the flame doesn't care, he just want Sans' torturer out of here. Out of their secret meeting place. Why do the adults treat them this way?! Grillby doesn't understand...

 

_It's not fair!_

 

Gaster snorts and dodges them easily, disappearing suddenly. Grillby can only see Sans now, who is still on the air but his head is straight once again. But the hand is still strangling him and blue tears of pain are streaming down on the skeleton's cheek. His eye-sockets are expanded.

 

But the fire monster doesn't have any time to do anything since that devil of a man reappears grabbing Grillby. The boy fights and swears and tries to bite -

 

    * _In vain._




 

All of a sudden he's pinned on the ground and he notices he's staring his own reflection on the surface of running water. Hot burst of anger and cold shiver of fear are mangled inside him.

 

“Fascinating substance, is it not? So common, so simple. And yet... an essence of life. And yet...” A foot is pressing Grillby's head pushing him closer and closer... The boy feels sick. He feels powerless. He feels pathetic...

 

Sans has always admired him and looked up to him. Now the purple fire is being humiliated in front of the skeleton. He shakes, shakes with a whirl of hatred which just keeps building up -

 

And that fear. Water is deadly to him. Once he managed to squirt that liquid on his fingers and it felt like acid... If he fell... if he was pushed...

 

“....And yet it can be so deadly. Most monsters drown of course, but I can only imagine what it does to your kind... How painful way to go...”

 

Grillby's breath is getting stuck in his throat. Just thinking to get all of his body soaked in there makes him ill. It was so stupid to choose this place to meet up... So, so stupid...

 

They both are in danger and there's no way out of this...

 

They are just a pair of worthless kids... Grillby is a run-away and Sans -

 

He's being pushed closer. The boy can smell the water. The scent is good. Fresh, earthy.

 

Suddenly, it stops. “What is it Sans?” Gaster asks almost in a mundane manner. Grillby doesn't really get since Sans hasn't said anything. (Maybe the scientist is crazy. That actually would make sense.)

 

“And you expect me to believe that?” The voice is still calm and almost pleasant. A moment of silence which feels like an eternity to the flame boy.

 

“Fine,” The pressure is gone and for a moment the boy is just staring dumbly at his own reflection before turning to look over his shoulder. Sans is still on air but his hands are moving quickly, almost feverishly as he signs to his father with shaking phalanges.

 

“Quit shivering, I told you I hate that when you are trembling and signing... As much as I hate when you stutter while speaking.” Gaster says as he snaps his fingers. The hand disappears and Sans falls to the ground coughing. Grillby stands up getting ready to run to his friend...

 

...But just then the scientist turns to look at him again with those cold eyes. Nailing the child on the place. The male's mouth twitches into small, nearly unnoticeable smile.

 

_Grillby_ _**HATES** _ _this man._

 

_“_ Now then, Sans. Let us go to home and forget this whole ordeal, hmmm?” Gaster's voice is deceivingly sweet, like rotten fruits. “Although... first I need to punish you of course...”

 

Sans' eye-sockets widen at this and he looks absolutely terrified. Grillby grits his teeth. He can't allow this! He can't just look the other way when Sans -

 

It's every monster on their own. It's a principle in the Underground. But... The child has never felt himself alive. Not before he stole apples from that ugly old turtle with Sans and ran away laughing so much it nearly hurt. Sans' mischievous smile had made his flames feel warmer than usual.

 

As Grillby squeezes his hands into fists he narrows his eyes and selects the necessary option to safe his friend, finally pushing his fears aside.

 

[ _FIGHT]_

 

Gaster stops again. He turns around looking mildly irritated as if the child had thrown him with a pebble. “Did you just challenge me? Child, you _do_ know that you have no chances in defeating me? If you back of now, I'll let you go without a scratch.”

 

The small skeleton grabs his father's lab coat. “F-father... let's just go... You promised - “

 

“Oh, We will, _if_ your friend is clever enough to respect his superiors...”

 

Anger keeps growing inside Grillby like a hungry predators. He doesn't understand... **He doesn't get it.** What's with the adults and the respect?! His parents were the same. Always demanding obedience. Always demanding respect but no humbleness was never enough. No matter what the boy did, there were always fists and poisonous words...

 

And Sans had it _oh, so much worse._ At first he didn't realize it. Sans looked like a spoiled brat in those fine clothes of his. Now Grillby knows. He remembers every single bruise on his friend's phalanges, every single hollow gaze when the skeleton told, how he hadn't got dinner...

 

There is so much more. Much more darker stories he had heard from Sans. And for that reason, he can't let this man get away!

 

Sans is pleading with his gaze. Mouthing silent “leave” to Grillby.

 

The flame child inhales -

 

**[FIGHT]**

 

“Tsk, What a nuisance,” the scientist mutters swaying his hands fluently. A single bone materializes to air and it's moving so fast. Faster than Grillby had ever thought it would. He tries to dodge -

 

Pain bursts into a full bloom on his shoulder. The flame gasps and feels how he's starting to fall into the water right behind him...

 

Sans is shouting.

 

_It's so_ _**unfair.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gaster: Groolby... stai awai from mah son. 
> 
> Grillby: No. fuk u, Guster
> 
> Gaster: ...Groolby plz


End file.
